darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-09 - When Jedi and Sith Collide
:::2008-09-09 - When Jedi and Sith Collide Alderaan: The Royal Palace - Private Landing Pad The private landing pad of the Royal Palace of Alderaan sits just atop one of the lower-spires of the palace itself, and just behind the High Council building, accessable via a small repulsorlift. It is supported by stabalizers and short beams and repulsorfields which prevent any crashes from damaging the palace itself, and colored landing beacons blink incessantly along the edges of the platform. A number of maintenance droids are housed in a quaint shed for repairs and refueling of ships which belong to the various justices and lawmakers which frequent this pad, and occasionally a repair technician or important dignitary can be seen wandering around as well. The tarmac has been divided into three sections allowing for optimal use. Often gone unnoticed is a tremendous view of the mountains in the west, the dark forest to the north and the sea extending far into the eastern distance. A grappling hook graps hold unto a stone statue one of the large pad corners. A figure climbs up hidden along the side of the palace wall, moving along the shadows. She lifts herself up behind the statue and is in a crouch position. The huntress reaches behind her back and unstraps her rifle and places it in her hands. She looks through the scope of the rifle at the layout and the guards that are situated around pad and suddenly a figure comes into her scopes view.. She whispers to herself..."You!!!" Wist is standing near several ships, but the strange thing is that the clones that sat around here are now standing around the ships. They seem to be blocking entrance to two ships. But as the Huntress leaps into the area, the Jedi turns to face her, "Did you think I didn't recognize you sneaking out of the club?" his hands, clasp together move apart, and there is a snap-hiss sound of his lightsaber igniting. He looks focused. COMBAT: You ignite your yellow lightsaber. Tuil sneaks into the area from Alderaan: The Royal Palace - Courtyard. Her cover blown the huntress has no other choice at this point to make her move and shouts as she starts running along the perimeter to draw people towards her.."You are perceptive as you are arrogant.." She lifts the rifle as she moves and shoots at Wist Nashtah Sing slips out of hiding. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing fires her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Wist's head! COMBAT: Wist parries Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt with his yellow lightsaber. Wist keeps his eyes focused and as the Huntress shoots at him, he parries the blow, barely. It's clear that the Padawan is skilled and prepared this time, however he approaches her slowly, carefully. Not yet in range, his saber still at the ready, "You are not beyond redemption. Merely beyond the law. Put down your weapon and you will be tried for your crimes here on Alderaan," he speaks calmly as he approaches. Nashtah watches her shot get deflected and then huntress continues to sprint along the perimeters, moving back and forth from behind maintence equipment, she seems to be moving to a particular stack of cargo crates on a good couple of yards from her...She turns back to Wist and says "You are over zealous, bothan. But I wouldn't expect less from you as your jedi order has become weak" She fires another shot at him.. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing fires her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Wist's arms! COMBAT: Wist deflects Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt back into Nashtah Sing, wounding her. Wist keeps his saber at the guard as Nashtah fires again. This time his parry is better placed, and the bolt flies backward toward Nashtah. He does not waste time, however. He moves the last few meters and brings his blade around to slice at the gun itself, "You sound like that one on the Rim! But we're not so weak that we let criminals go free!" his blade hums through the air in a deadly arc as the Bothan moves rapidly. COMBAT: You swing your yellow lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's arms! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle to fire, but Wist's yellow lightsaber hits and seriously wounds Nashtah Sing's hand, disarming her. Crypt arrives from Alderaan: The Skies over Aldera. Enigma arrives from Alderaan: The Skies over Aldera. Enigma 2 arrives from Alderaan: The Skies over Aldera. Maltorus Valen emerges from Crypt. Nashtah arms gets a nasty slice with the saber sending her Rifle flying...The huntress growls in pain "Arghhhhhh"...She roll and ducks to the left and sprints to where her rifles went flying, the female dives and grabs the rifle into her hand from the ground in mid-sprint.... Nashtah Sing picks up a Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle. Tuil steps out of the shadows behind the gear of this place as the confrontation continues. He raises his hand at a nearby guard who is watching the scene play out and idly commands, "Call your friends and seal off this area." Tuil slips out of hiding. Wist rushes forward, trying to get between Nashtah and her blaster, but he can't manage it in time. Instead he takes a swing at her legs as she does a diving roll for her rifle again, "Put DOWN the weapon!" he repeats! Then after the swing he notices the landing craft and narrows his eyes, "Master! Watch out for the ships!" COMBAT: You swing your yellow lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's legs! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing dodges Wist's yellow lightsaber. One of the Red Guards walks in behind Maltorus Valen and shakes his head, "The Jedi are attacking again..." he shakes his head, "What is your bidding, my master?" he asks to Valen. Successfully baiting the padawan Wist to the edge and perimeter of the landing, Nashtah succesfully gets her rifle into her hand and just in time to jump into the air dodges the attack to her legs from Wist Saber. As she jumps, she activate her jetpack and flies toward her ship across the landing pad, while flying through the air the huntress turns her shoulder slightly back and fires a shot toward wist's general location, not using the scope to aim, just the tip of her barrel... COMBAT: Nashtah Sing wields her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing fires her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Wist! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Wist deflects Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt back into Nashtah Sing, wounding her. Nashtah Sing collapses, critically injured. Tuil watches the scene play out between Wist and Sing. As Sing gets hit, he turns his attention toward the landing Firespray and its master standing at its base. The Jedi starts across the landing pad in that direction with a quick stride, his hand reaching beneath his robe to pull his lightsaber from his belt as he goes. "This is a Royal Alderaanian facility! Stop right there for questioning." COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. One of the many aspects of the Force is to imbue the body with unnatural speed and athletics, and so it is that when the Huntress leaps and fires back at Wist he is already in pursuit. His fur flattened to his body as he runs and his blade moves through the air, the bolt, again, caught by the glowing yellow blade and sent back to the owner-- in mid-air. The Bothan looks unemotional as she falls, instead picking up his comlink as he approaches the body he speaks into it... but his eyes have risen to look toward Maltorus Valen and Erdal... but he remains silent. COMSYS: (all channels) Wist says, "This is Jedi Wist. We need a medical team with guards at the Private Landing Pad in the Aldera Palace." James Loro ascends from below. - Maltorus smiles lightly as Tuil approaches. "I have legal rights to be here. I own property on Alderaan. I have landed here hundreds of times before. In fact I merely stumbled upon your battle here as I came to check on my investments." He pauses. "Why would I be questioned? Do you plan to assassinate me as you spoke of before Master Lindo? How did it feel to touch the darkside? It gave you strength didn't it? I can teach you to harness that power." He does not attempt to reach for his weapon. Having heard the com-transmission James comes rushing in holestering his blaster as he comes. COMBAT: James Loro puts away his BlasTech NO1 Officer's Pistol. Erdal nods his head to Valen and doesnt speaks, he watches the events. Tuil listens to Valen's speech and then replies as he continues forward towards the other man, "Your landing here is a privilege, not a right. You are not moving to leave, therefore you are under arrest." He looks back to Wist to wave him forward. "If you do not throw down your weapons or if you attempt to flee, I will interpret that as a hostile act and respond accordingly." The Jedi holds up his lightsaber at the ready. Through the air the jetpack soars, now with it's owner of it limp and incapacitated. The engines flare and suddenly she descends and descends fast. With the descent, the jet and Nashtah sing spins around and around toward her ship and suddenly they both hit the durocrete with the luckily the jedpack hitting the ground with the huntress above, there is a loud metal screeching sound as the metal drags along the landing pad surface. There is sparks and fires coming from where the metal part of the jetpack is grinding with the surface and a large black line of fuel and burnt durucrete. The pack suddenly stops, but Nashtah's body doesn't, she fly a good couple of yards forward to the bottom of the ramp to her ship, where there are some of her crew members watching in awe the whole scene. The fuel back where the pack stopped ignited and it moves to the damaged jetpack and suddenly there is an enormous "BOOOOOOM!!!" and explosion. Nashtah's crew men quickly grab the huntress and take her in the ship..where soon after the ship ignites it engine for take off.... ESCAPE: Nashtah Sing manages an interstellar +escape! Wist gives Maltorus a grim smile, "What's the matter, Valen? Not so quick to attack me with my Master beside me? Are you afraid?" then he moves around to the side and nods to Erdal, "You heard my master... you are under arrest." Then his off-hand flies up to cover his face from the exploding barrels. He whirls to see Nashtah gone and levels an accusing glare at Maltorus. - Maltorus ignores the other things happening. He focuses on Tuil and the ignited lightsaber. "Tell me, Good Master Lindo, if I were to surrender to you, what would happen to me? Based on our last encounter, it seems likely that you will simply kill me." He especially ignores Wist. "I have done nothing wrong. There was no indication that my landing here was in violation of any laws. Else I would simply have not done so." Tuil looks straight at the eyes behind the plasteel mask and shifts in a ready positin, ready to spring at any moment, "I am a general of the Alderaan Police Force. You have been given the opportunity to leave and have not done so. You have failed to drop your weapons. I must assume you are hostile." The Jedi springs then and moves toward Valen, a quick thrust aimed at the other being's center mass. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Maltorus Valen's body! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen ignites his red lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen parries Tuil's green lightsaber with his red lightsaber. Wist watches as his master engages the Sith and then he points his humming yellow saber at Erdal, "Lay flat on the ground, immediately... if you have any weapons, tell me!" he orders the Red Guard, his eyes splitting between Maltorus and Erdal and then focusing on Erdal. Erdal rises an eyebrow, "For what crime are you arresting me? he asks to Wist, he doesnt move. - Maltorus responds to the attack with his own saber in defense. He flicks his wrist and spins the blade up to knock the attack away. "How can I be arrested if I am dead. How is inaction considered aggressive? Admit it to yourself, Jedi. You hate me. Tell me how much you hate my kind. I can feel it seething in you." He spins and slashes at Tuil. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen swings his red lightsaber at Tuil! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber meets Tuil's green lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... COMBAT: Tuil's green lightsaber is struck from his hand and deactivated. James Loro freezes hoping this was some kind of nightmare. Jedi weren't supposed to attack first, and defintely weren't supposed to attack an unarmed man or give someone or give someone an order that forces the orderee to give the Jedi reason to attack. Tuil meets Maltorus' attack and grits his teeth, his lips forming a hard smile as he struggles for the upper hand. The sabers, green and red, crackle and hiss for only a few seconds, but for Tuil, it seems like minutes or hours. But the Jedi is overcome and the lightsaber is jerked from his hand! Tuil grunts and then dives after his weapon in a scrabble before he himself is cut down. Tuil picks up a Tuil's Lightsaber. Wist seems to lose focus of Erdal as he sees red overpowering green. Then he moves toward Maltorus, "The only hatred you feel is yourself!" he says as he moves his saber behind his back, then spins half away and brings it back again in a sweeping arc toward Maltorus. Covering Tuil's retreat from the Sith Knight. COMBAT: You swing your yellow lightsaber at Maltorus Valen! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen parries Wist's yellow lightsaber with his red lightsaber. - Maltorus did not even move to attack Tuil as he dove needlessly for his weapon. "I will not strike you down, Tuil. I am not your enemy. I study the Sith ways, but I am not the animal that say Seifer Wolf is. I walk a different path, can't you see..." His words are interrupted as Wist swing the blade at his back. With a swift motion, He swings the blade over his head to drop parallel with his spine to block the attack. He spins around to slash in a lateral slice in the hopes of catching the other's weapon and disarming him as well. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen swings his red lightsaber at Wist! COMBAT: Wist tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber hits and shreds him, destroying Wist's Brown Robe. The Young Apprentice shakes his head, "Is this the best you can do Wist? Attack an opponent from behind?" he asks, he rises his hand to Maltorus's belt and concentrates to the lightsaber there, the weapon flies to the hand of the Red Guard and he activates it with blue light, "Now Jedi, fight me." he says and smiles... Maltorus Valen drops his Master Dawkins' Lightsaber. Erdal picks up a Master Dawkins' Lightsaber. COMBAT: Erdal ignites his blue lightsaber. Tuil hits the ground and performs a somersault as his lightsaber is taken up. The Jedi comes to his feet and swings around to rejoin the battle as his lightsaber is ignited and he moves toward Erdal and the blue saber. COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. The bothan leaps back as Maltorus attacks him. But his parry misses and instead the red saber finds its mark and cuts him slightly. The bothan begins smoking slightly and he watches helplessly as Erdal arms himself with a lightsaber. He shrugs his shoulders as his robe falls to the ground, shredded and ruined. He stands there in flowing pants and boots. As he sees the green blade approach the blue blade he narrows his eyes and then looks back toward Valen again, "So it is us again..." he says as he moves quickly to strike at the Sith. COMBAT: You swing your yellow lightsaber at Maltorus Valen! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen parries Wist's yellow lightsaber with his red lightsaber. - Maltorus chuckles at Wist as he twists his blade to fend of the Bothan's attack. He glances at Tuil head for Erdal and then back to Wist. "Is this how you fight? Take out the weak first? What about defending the weak, Jedi? Or is everything you proclaim to the Galaxy a lie?" Then ducks down with a feign and stabs at Wist this time. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen swings his red lightsaber at Wist! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber meets Wist's yellow lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... COMBAT: Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber is struck from his hand and deactivated. The Red Guard rises an eyebrow as Valen drops his lightsaber, he rushes forward and ignores Tuil for now, he grabs the lightsaber and throws it to Valen, "Catch, Master." he shouts... Maltorus Valen picks up a Maltorus Valen's Lightsaber. James Loro looks back and forth unsure of what to do. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Erdal's arms! COMBAT: Erdal tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Tuil's green lightsaber hits and mauls his hand, disarming him. The Bothan meets blades with Maltorus, Wist's teeth bared as he grits them together in the struggle. Both men calling on the force to aid them and with a sudden explosion of Force the Jedi pushes his arms forward and the red saber arcs away, deactivating. But he doesn't chase him down immediately, instead he grins and says, "I think we are protecting the weak... by keeping dangerous toys from them..." his furry hand extends toward the blue saber's cylinder as it flies through the air and it sails into his outstretched hand. A brief image flashes through the Bothan's mind about duel-wielding the sabers, but he doesn't. You pick up a Master Dawkins' Lightsaber. - Maltorus reaches out and guides the saber back into his hand. He grimaces as his apprentice takes the hit to his other arm and drops the blue saber. As Wist looks to grab it with the Force, Valen attacks him. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen ignites his red lightsaber. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen swings his red lightsaber at Wist! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Wist parries Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber with his yellow lightsaber. The Red guard screams in pain as he is attacked by the Jedi, "Coward, you attack the weak one while the master is attacking yours." he shakes his head, "The Dark side shall free me from your puny insults.. Jedi." he says and channels the dark side inside of him and charges to Wist... FORCE: Erdal angryly calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Wist's arms with his fists! COMBAT: Wist parries with his yellow lightsaber and maims Erdal, destroying Erdal's Black Robe. ... Transmission Interrupted ... - Maltorus blocks the attack in the cramped space of the ship's ramp. "Release your anger, Lindo. That is the only way you can destroy me." He swings his weapon at the Jedi once more. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen swings his red lightsaber at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil parries Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber with his green lightsaber. Tuil braces himself with his back foot and then steps forward as he meets the lightsaber of Valen. They crash and hiss for a few moments and then the pair exchange another inverted collision. The Jedi clenches his teeth and deftly turns his wrist to cut inside Maltorus' guard to knock away the weapon! COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Maltorus Valen's arms! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen parries Tuil's green lightsaber with his red lightsaber. Wist cannot find a space to rush to aid his master, so he stays back, eyeing the duel with trepidation evident on his face. But then he sees an opening and calls out, "Master, Duck!" he shouts as he spins and sends his yellow saber flying toward Maltorus on the ramp. Controlling it with the force. COMBAT: You throw your lightsaber at Maltorus Valen! FORCE: Maltorus Valen calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen raises his hand. Wist's flying yellow lightsaber spins back to Wist. - Valen grits his teeth as the attack comes swiftly and hard down on him. He blocks it and through the force he senses Wist guiding his weapon toward the duelers. He turns and with a flick of his hand redirects the blade. Then he returns his attention to Tuil. "I do not want to fight you. Stop this and let me go." He shouts as he spins and slices through the air as the blade crackles ionizing nitrogen and oxygen atoms on it's way to his opponent. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen swings his red lightsaber at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil parries Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber with his green lightsaber. Tuil ducks just in time to miss Wist's lightsaber as it comes and goes! The Jedi rises to his full height for the final confrontation with Maltorus as he listens to the other's words. He shakes his head and calls out in a firm voice that carries, "If you will not fight, then meet your destiny!" He brings his saber up for a slash at Valen's neck to decapitate him once and for all! COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Maltorus Valen's head! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen parries Tuil's green lightsaber with his red lightsaber. James Loro deciding that now that he could end the battle without leaving anyone to fight alone draws his blaster, sets it for stun and begins to manuver for a clear shot. COMBAT: James Loro wields his BlasTech NO1 Officer's Pistol. Wist frowns deeply as he's currently bare chested and has a scar on his chest, "Always the same from you Sith, the protest of peace when you really-- always-- attack first. Just like on Paxo. You are a cancer of the force!" but he doesn't attack again. He can't. - Maltorus wants to respond to Wist, but, first, is too distracted and second it is pointless, their hate and blindness to his true actions create a chasm that he cannot overcome. He was not the first to attack. The bothan's own master was. Regardless he blocks the attack from the human before him and he ducks under with a spin and then moves in an uppercut type motion to bring his weapon up between the man's arms and remove the glowing green threat. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen swings his red lightsaber at Tuil's arms! COMBAT: Tuil parries Maltorus Valen's red lightsaber with his green lightsaber. Tuil twists to the side and turns his saber horizontal to meet Valen's own upper cut. The clash brings a hiss as he counters by slashing under Maltorus' guard to relieve him of his own weapon in turn. Wist's words are left alone, only the struggle remains in his mind as he feels the Force guide him. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Maltorus Valen's arms! COMBAT: Maltorus Valen tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Tuil's green lightsaber hits and maims his hand, disarming him. Turns out the Bothan was properly performing some Force duty by remaining behind his master. As the red saber erupts forward and falls to the ground Wist reaches out with the force immediately, "I have it, Master!" he calls out as the saber slips into his hand. - Maltorus grunts as his hand is severely sliced and he drops his weapon. He looks at it as it flies into the Bothan's hand. No doubt he will gloat over having accomplished nothing. His icy blue gaze turns to Tuil. "And now what? Murder? Killing an unarmed man, just like you have attacked me so twice now? How very much like the Jedi." James Loro had been about to stun Maltorus in hopes of ending the fight but stops when Maltorus's weapon is pulled to Wist. Tuil looks at Maltorus, drawing in his breath, covered in a film of perspiration from the ongoing battle. He lifts his saber. "Kneel and accept your fate like a man. It will be quick and painless. Your beloved sense of order will be maintained." Wist holds tight onto the saber and casts a glance behind him, ever paranoid of tricks and reinforcements. But then his eyes are drawn back to the defeated Sith and he narrows his eyes. James Loro hearing Tuill's words rushes over, "General, Admiral what are you doing?!" - Mal stays on his feet. "Do you not see the destruction you bring? The conflict that you stir? Am I not worthy of redemption in your eyes? Or have you fallen so far from the noble Jedi order of long ago?" His eyes pleading. Though not for his life. Perhaps more for the lives of the two standing before him. "Take me to your order. Let them decide my fate. I will go with you. I am defeated." - Maltorus sees that his pleas are falling on deaf ears. He then hears his ship flying in low to look around before leaving. With a quick message to his apprentice via the Force, the ship opens it's ramp and calling on the Force to aid him, Maltorus jumps very high and lands on the ramp. The ship blasts away. Wist deactivates his saber as the Sith escapes. He casts his eyes down and frowns, "They have escaped, we have failed... I wish they proved easier to track." James Loro still shaken from Tuil's apparent plans to execute an unarmed man, reholsters his weapon. Wist nods his head toward James Loro, "You can put that away. They got away, Vice Admiral..." he sighs then and shakes his head, "I hope that Bothawui is safe from their evils. They are enemies beyond understanding, Loro... beyond understanding," then the Bothan moves away for a while. Category:September 2008 RP Logs